A Guitar for You
by Lannyluck
Summary: Uma guitarra para demonstrar seu amor... pela música e por ele. One-shot. Milo x Shina


**Saint Seiya não pertence ao meu acervo de produções, mas acrescendo o prefixo "re" nessa palavra. Acho que os fãs têm mais esmero com a série do que o próprio autor. Sem fins lucrativos, apenas para devanear um cadinho.**

**A guitar for you**

**(Lannyluck)**

**O que a música exerce de tão especial? Que efeito ela surte naqueles que dela necessitam para sorrir, para chorar, para descontrair... e para amar? E para seus verdadeiros amantes, o que ela significa? E o que ela pode acarretar na vida dos amantes...**

Sob lindos lençóis azuis, um homem adormecia. Sozinho. O sol já queria brilhar por trás das cortinhas. Significava que não era muito cedo nem muito tarde. Algum horário inconveniente da manhã, isso sim. Não gostava de acordar cedo. Por isso era raro vê-lo de bom humor no despertar. Quanto a isso, nada podia fazer já que suas obrigações da patente lhe faziam madrugar.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu que a amada não estava do seu lado. Aonde ela teria ido? Estava um pouco grogue para raciocinar. Despertou um pouco por sentir o cheiro dela ali, impregnado em seus lençóis. O amor que sucedeu na noite passada deixara suas marcas.

Arqueando o corpo, levantou-se. Esfregou os olhos. Algo naquele dia parecia-lhe estranho. O que de estranho poderia haver? É um dia como qualquer outro, oras!

No banheiro, enquanto fazia sua higiene bucal, analisava o próprio rosto. Anos, anos e anos. Eles se passaram. Bem aproveitados, mal aproveitados? Talvez não soubesse dizê-lo. Era uma pessoa do presente, vivia a atualidade com veemência. E, particularmente agora... ela não poderia ser melhor.

Um mundo em paz. Resultado de seu afinco e dos amigos. Homem apaixonado e amor correspondido. Uma armadura de ouro, um título, juventude, beleza... o que queria mais?  
Algo lhe faltava. Só não conseguia mensurá-lo.

"Vejamos se no decorrer desse dia essa resposta me aparece... afinal, hoje mereço esse presente."

A palavra presente lhe servira como uma munição para virar a cabeça e fincar os olhos no calendário. Mês de novembro. Dia oito. Dia no qual sua chegada ao mundo lhe prestigiava mais um ano de vida.

Talvez a esse fato se deva o sentimento estranho do dia. Ficar mais velho não é uma das tarefas mais fáceis. A idade cronológica nem sempre está paralela à idade mental ou àquela que desejamos alcançar. No caso de Milo, pode-se dizer que sentia-se anos mais novo. Em fases, sentia-se precoce demais. Tudo era relativo ao prisma sob o qual ele via a vida.

Atualmente, via a vida como um garoto de vinte anos. Aproveitando-a. Vivendo-a. Amando-a mais e mais. Sendo amado mais e mais.

"Cadê você que não está aqui agora?"

Pensou em Shina. Onde ela estaria agora mesmo? Era típico que se levantasse antes dele, mas logo naquele dia...?

"E você, pinguim maldito? O que vai me dar de presente hoje? E você, rei da selva? Vai babar sua amazona hoje ou vamos comemorar? Será que esses putos vão lembrar que dia é hoje?"

Antes de completar seu pensamento, cortou-o para um breve agradecimento:

- Obrigada por esse dia, querida Athena. Mais um dia vivo, podendo honrar meu nome e manter minha hombridade ao lutar por você... por possuir bons amigos e uma mulher como a Shina em minha vida. Minha família, que não sei onde se encontra nesse momento... em algum lugar se lembraria que um membro dela hoje faz aniversário...

Perdido em lembranças e pedidos, automaticamente jogou o corpo para trás. Algo reluzia por trás de si. Não viu um objeto inerte em riste, apoiado em sua cama. Só sentiu-o quando sua cabeça tocou-o sem querer.

- Au! - Pequeno uivo de dor. - Que é isso? - Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Voltou a sentar-se na cama, tomando o objeto nas mãos. Não o via nú, já que um embrulho o envolvia. A tonalidade rubra do embrulho era ofuscante. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um grande escorpião ali desenhado. Parecia um adesivo. Percebia que na parte debaixo, o objeto dava algumas voltas, algo que se assemelhava a um 8.

- Um presente... que beleza. Só queria saber quem é o remetente.

Calando a própria curiosidade, abriu com pressa. Diante de seus olhos, uma guitarra se revelou. Esses mesmos olhos se arregalaram. Uma guitarra...! A pessoa que lhe presenteara, conseguira com precisão penetrar em seus quisera ter uma. Era amante da música, do rock 'n roll em si. Calara esses prazeres em prol das intermitentes batalhas e da honra de sua ocupação. Em pleno anos 80... a febre se proliferando. *

- Caramba... isso não é um presente, isso é um...

O embrulho estava sobre sua cama. E, quase descolando-se dele, um papel lhe chamou atenção. Pequeno. Ao tomá-lo nas mãos, viu que havia uma mensagem em grego, escrito em letras garrafais:

_**"Uma guitarra para você. Para você tocá-la sempre que sentir seu peito sufocar, sempre que sentir suas esperanças por um fio, sempre que quiser expor suas emoções. Só me prometa que, quando ouvir o som que você mesmo produziu, irá perceber minha presença em cada nota... meu amor por você em cada ruído.**_

_**Feliz Aniversário. Amo você.**_

_**Shina"**_

"Sempre, cobrinha... sempre..."

A custo Milo conseguiu dominar a emoção. Apenas o sorriso que curvou seus lábios já a revelava. Como Shina lhe pedia para perceber a presença dela em cada nota? Já não bastava fazê-lo o tempo todo?

Como se fosse o corpo da amada, Milo apertou a guitarra contra si. Estava ansioso para tocá-la. Viu o amplificador logo a baixo, fez as devidas conexões... e logo o estridente som se propagava no quarto da oitava casa.

Shina provavelmente entraria ali daqui a pouco. Algum dos seus amigos também. Poderia finalmente mostrar-lhe seus dotes musicais.

Nem que tentasse, nunca conseguiria agradecer a ela por esse presente. Porém, o maior presente, sabia que já tinha ganho: o amor dela, seu status e o companheirismo dos amigos.

Coisas da vida que nada nem ninguém pode substituir. Nem os mais melodiosos dos valores.

\m/ - \m/

Eu tinha a intenção de produzir uma ficlet. Mas ainda não consigo exercitar meu poder de síntese. xD...

É uma fic bobinha, eu sei. Sei emoções maiores, talvez até romântica demais. Mas é só exposição de um devaneio que tive quando o Milo fez aniversário. Acho que muitas fãs deliram com ele tocando uma guitarra, com aquela pinta de rockeiro dos anos 80. *Sussurra* eu tenho também. O/

Todos sabem que CDZ se passa em 1986. Achei coerente ligar ambas ocorrências. Anos 80 e a febre mundial do Rock com os cabeludos de CDZ. Ai, ai...Bom, pra mim as melhores bandas são as dessa época. Milo tocando em uma delas, jogando aquele cabelão pra frente e pra trás! AIMEUDEUS, passo mal! XD

Bom, fico por aqui. Um beijo a todos e espero que gostem. Abraços

Lanny


End file.
